a story about love
by kittyshadowhedgecat02
Summary: well this story about amy and shadow.it's a love battle between the sonic and shadow over amy


A Story about Love

(I do not own any of these characters Sega does, I made up a few characters along with this story.)

Once there was a girl named Amy and she live in a nice little house. She had a huge crush on Sonic, but every time he sees her he runs away. That when sonic finally asked her out and she was so happy. But then he had to blow her off for some other girl and she was so sad. She cried and cried. That other girl was his girlfriend.

When Amy found out he had another girlfriend. She cried for a day. That night that she cried couldn't go to sleep. So she put on sweatsuit and slippers then walk out the door. It was 1:15 in the morning. She walked around the quite city. The she came across the park. She sat down on the bench and sights. What did I do to get in this much pain .she said. Nothing my dear, a voice said. She jumps up. Who there. She said. Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm just like you .said the voice. No way. Amy said getting mad. The Stanger jumps out of the tree and guess who it is.

It was shadow. She moves back. I...I...I... thought u got killed by super Sonic. She said shocked to see him alive. Remember I'm the untimed life form I never die. He said. You scared the hell out of me. She said. So what seems to be the matter that you came out her this late? He asked. Couldn't sleep. She said while yawnimg. Your tired go to sleep. Shadow said. I'm not tri...she fell asleep. He picks her up and takes her to his house.

The next day Amy woke up in shadow's house. W...w...w...were am I. She said rubbing her eye. Shadow came upstairs with food on a tray. You finally woke up here breakfast in bed. He said putting it on her lap. Uh? All of this for me? But why? She asked. Because there a question I wanted to ask u before sonic kick my ass. He said. What is it..She said looking into his ruby red eyes. Would u be my girlfriend. He said pulling out a cute ring. She was sooo shocked then said .yes I will. She said putting on the ring, it's so pretty isn't it shadow. She said. not a pretty as you. He said looking in her green eyes. then she said looking at the time, oh I have to go Midnight is picking me up so we can go to the I went over to your house to get you some clothes here. He said giving it to her. Thanks .she got dressed and left..

Hey Amy was where you? Jade asked in her nice white cool said. Just get in. Jade said. Hi said. Midnight, Kiki, and Cream was in the car. So where was you at? Cream asked. You're never going to believe me but Shadow is said. Your right I can't believe you. Midnight said. Fine I'll bring him to u said. Amy he not alive he died and if is alive prove it. Kiki said. She showed them the . Who gave you that? Jade asked? Shadow!Amy said. Now I believe you Midnight and Kiki said.

At the mall. So what's the plan? Jade asked. Eat, shop, and more shopping cream said. As they went to go eat Amy saw Sonic. Omfg Sonic here. She said. Don't worry about him he blew you off remember? Midnight said. They walk pass Sonic, then he grab her as she walked and sat her down. What do you want? She asked I'm sorry Amy. He said. No I have Shadow. She said. SHADOW? He died. Sonic said. Guess who comes to the mall and see Sonic...

Shadow. I thought you were died. Sonic said getting mad. Oh wow Amy wasn't lying. Kiki said. Well get use to it because I never die. Shadow said in Sonics face. Fuck you Sonic said in his got in the middle in between them. Hold on .Amy said. That when Knuckles and Tails came in. is that Shadow long time no see thought you were dead. Knux said. No I can't die. Shadow said. Let go eat already. Cream said. Oh yeah. Kiki said. Where's Jade. Cream asked. In here. Jade said. She was in the food court

They all went to go eat .so sonic where's your girlfriend? Cream asked. At home. Sonic said. So who the new bitch in your life? Shadow asked. None of your fucking business ok private sonic said. . Shadow stop it ok. Amy said. So after they ate they went shopping . Shadow bought Amy whatever she wanted.

So anyway shadow bought her everything she wanted. Sonic got jealous. So he talk to Amy alone. What's up Sonic? Amy said. I want u back. Sonic said. WHAT NO WAY! Amy yelled. Ok clam down. Sonic said softly. I'm sorry but u broke my heart. Amy said about to cry. Well am really sorry. Forgive me please. Sonic said. she saw he was sorry then said Ok but I have to break up with shadow to go out with you.

She get shadow Shadow I wanted to talk to you. Amy said. What's up. Shadow said. I love you but Sonic wants me back Amy said. So the loser want u back. Well forget it he not taking you. Shadow said. But Shadow? I still love him. Amy said. So what? You cried to me remember. So I'm not going to stop loving you. Shadow said really mad. Yo Sonic yelled. What. Shadow asked? Don't talk to her like that. You hear me. Sonic said. This means WAR. Shadow said.

Sonic and shadow please stop. Amy said. So who do you love more? Shadow asked. She not judging who she likes more. She just want you dummies stop. Midnight said. Amy u came running to me when he broke up with you, what's wrong with you? Shadow said. It's that. I love both of you. Amy said about to cry. Don't worry shadow has no life to make a girl cry. Sonic said hugging her. Bullshit you broke her heart and you coming back. Fuck out of here. Shadow said. Well she did like him first. Cream said. So what. She mines now. Back off blue boy. Shadow said. Shadow I love u and sonic. Let's try to work this out, ok? Amy said. Ok. Sonic said. How? Midnight asked.

Amy has been in a love triangle between sonic and shadow has been fighting over her, but at the end she chose sonic.

AMY!Yelled sonic. What is it? She said. Oh,nothing. He said. These two have been living together for 3 months. Sonic and Amy live by the beach where they can see a nice view of the ocean. But one day Amy was on her MySpace when she got a message from Shadow. She look at it over and over. The note said Amy come back to me I'm nothing with you. As she read that she stated to cry. She did love shadow, but she left him for sonic. Shadow took her in when Sonic dump her. So she goes to sonic and say...I love shadow

What? You must be out of your mind. Shadow is a devil. I can't believe you said that. Sonic said. Like you ever cared about me all you do is sit around and eat and boss me around. Do something with your crappy ass life. Amy said. I'm getting tired of you. Sonic said. Fine leave my house. NOW!She screamed. This my house remember. Sonic walks out the door. She goes to shadow and lives with him and they never hear from sonic again the end

Made in 2006. Don't judge. I made this when I still had MySpace at the time. This is one of my sonic stories.


End file.
